Belts used in textile machines usually have a rubber layer on the surface thereof (e.g., see Patent Literature 1.). The rubber layer on the surface of such a belt is responsible for the abrasion resistance and bending resistance of the belt.
In a doubling and twisting machine as a textile machine, a pair of belts is disposed to cross each other and is each allowed to run across to each other by a pulley. The pair of belts then each nips a yarn by means of a face opposing to each other to thereby produce a twisted yarn. Meanwhile, in a covering machine as a textile machine, a hollow spindle supporting a spinning bobbin is rotated at a high speed, and a covering yarn supplied from the spinning bobbin is wound onto a core yarn running through this hollow spindle to thereby produce a covered yarn. In the covering machine, a belt disposed in contact with the hollow spindle allows the hollow spindle to rotate at a high speed.